


Heilerin in Krisenzeiten - OneShot zu MD 2

by MoSinger



Series: Morgendämmerung - Wenn die Finsternis schwindet [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoSinger/pseuds/MoSinger
Summary: OneShot zu MD2, zwischen Kapitel 26 und 27...Ginny ist entschlossen, sich nach den Ereignissen der letzten Kapitel als Heilerin um Severus Snape zu kümmern... doch das ist nicht so einfach, wie sie gedacht hätte. Als sie mit Hilfe von Poppy Pomfrey und Monica Lupin die Anforderungen des Ministeriums zu erfüllen versucht, lernt sie den erstaunlichen Chefheiler des Ministeriums, Apollo Derwent, kennen - und erfährt nicht nur etwas mehr über stablose Heilkunst, sondern auch ein wenig über die Vergangenheit ihrer eigenen Mutter.





	Heilerin in Krisenzeiten - OneShot zu MD 2

   Monica Lupin saß Ginny an Hagrids riesigem Tisch gegenüber, während draußen die Nacht hereinbrach. Keine der beiden sprach ein Wort, doch ihre Gedankengänge waren die gleichen. Beide dachten über die Verantwortung nach, die sie übernehmen würden.

   Ginny nippte an ihrem Tee und warf einen Blick zum Bett, zu dem schlafenden Mann unter den Decken. Die walisische Heilerin hatte ihre Vermutung bestätigt, dass Severus größere Probleme hatte als bisher angenommen. Und dass er allein nicht damit fertig werden würde. Dass er Hilfe brauchte.

   Ginny hatte keine Sekunde gezögert, natürlich nicht. Severus war schon beinahe ein Familienmitglied für sie, genau wie für Harry, Ron, Hermine, Luna und Neville. Sie würde den Teufel tun und ihn jetzt im Stich lassen, wo er sie so dringend brauchte! Auch wenn es nicht leicht werden würde, soviel hatte sie verstanden. Doch sie war entschlossen, ihm zu helfen. Das war nur nicht ganz so einfach, wie sie geglaubt hatte.

   Zunächst einmal brauchte er, jedenfalls für eine gewisse Zeit, Abstand von der Schule und den schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die das alte Gemäuer in ihm heraufbeschwor. Er brauchte einen Ort, wo er sich sicher fühlen konnte, um sich von diesem Zusammenbruch zu erholen. Und Menschen, die für ihn da waren und ihn verstanden, denen er vertrauen konnte. Was nicht viele Optionen übrig ließ, ehrlich gesagt…

   Ginny hatte Poppy Pomfrey und Monica vorgeschlagen, den Professor über die Weihnachtsferien zurück nach London zu bringen, in das alte Haus der Familie Black, das nun Harry gehörte. Aus verschiedenen Gründen. Weil es immer noch ein unortbares Gebäude war, zum Beispiel. Weil es erneut unter einem Fidelius-Zauber verborgen lag, mit Charlie Weasley als Geheimniswahrer – eine so unlogische Wahl, dass es schon beinahe genial war – und daher kein Todesser Zugang zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 hatte. Und weil Severus Snape an diese Umgebung gewöhnt war.

   Er hatte die Zeit zwischen der Schlacht um Hogwarts und dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres zusammen mit Ginny, Harry und ihren Freunden in dem alten Haus verbracht. Monica hatte sich dort um seine Verletzungen gekümmert, und alle zusammen hatten sie ihn Stück für Stück, Schritt für Schritt, Gespräch für Gespräch zurück ins Leben gebracht. Sie waren beinahe so etwas wie Freunde geworden, auch wenn er immer noch hin und wieder Schwierigkeiten mit diesem Prinzip hatte, und er hatte sich in ihrer Gegenwart erstaunlicherweise bald sicher genug gefühlt, um sich ihnen zu öffnen. Zögernd und äußerst vorsichtig zwar, aber niemand von ihnen hatte irgendwelche Wunder erwartet, und sie hatten ihn zu nichts gedrängt.

   Dass nur Harry, sie und ihre Freunde über die Ferien dort sein würden, war der Hauptgrund gewesen, warum Ginny das Haus vorgeschlagen hatte, und Monica hatte ihr voll und ganz zugestimmt. Poppy allerdings hatte ihrer Entschlossenheit zunächst einen gründlichen Dämpfer versetzt mit der unerwarteten Neuigkeit, dass eine solche Aufgabe offiziell niemandem übertragen werden durfte, der nur ein paar Monate Praktikum als Heilerin absolviert hatte, und dass es genaue Richtlinien für solche seltenen Fälle gab.

   „Ich werde die Ferien nicht mit Ihnen in London verbringen können, Liebes“, hatte sie bedauernd gemeint, „weil ich vertraglich verpflichtet bin, in der Schule zu bleiben, sobald irgendwelche Schüler oder Mitglieder des Kollegiums sich über die Ferien dort aufhalten. Außerdem habe ich noch ein paar letzte Grippefälle zu versorgen. Und Monica musste den Schulräten versprechen, ebenfalls in Hogwarts zu bleiben, weil die meisten der jungen Slytherins ihre Ferien in der Schule verbringen möchten und eine andere Aufsichtsperson zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt der Situation nicht zuträglich wäre…“

   Monica hatte das mit einem Nicken bestätigt. „Ich habe es gerade mal geschafft, das Vertrauen meines Hauses zu gewinnen. Wenn ich die Schüler jetzt über die Ferien allein lassen würde, wäre das für sie beinahe ein Verrat. Also habe ich nicht nur den Schulräten, sondern vor allem meinen Schützlingen versprochen, bei ihnen zu bleiben.“

   „Okay“, hatte Ginny gesagt, „aber wo liegt das Problem? Ich meine… wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt, können Sie doch recht schnell über den Kamin zu uns kommen, oder? Ich glaub nicht, dass es da ein unlösbares Hindernis gibt…“

   Das hatte Poppy tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln entlockt. „Das glaube ich auch nicht, Liebes. Aber Sie befinden sich noch nicht einmal offiziell in der Ausbildung zur Heilerin und dürfen daher keine Eigenverantwortung für einen Patienten übernehmen. Ein ausgebildeter Heiler muss ständig dabei sein, so ist das nun einmal geregelt, und sicher nicht ohne guten Grund. – Allerdings, wenn ich Severus´ Verfassung richtig einschätze, wird er jemanden brauchen, der vor allem die nächsten Tage uneingeschränkt in seiner Nähe ist, und von uns beiden wird keine dazu in der Lage sein. Außer ich bringe ihn im Krankenflügel unter, aber dort fühlt er sich schon unter normalen Umständen äußerst unwohl. Das wäre in der jetzigen Situation nicht sinnvoll.“

   Die Schulheilerin hatte kurz nachgedacht und sich dann mit einem beinahe wachsamen Blick an ihre jüngere Kollegin gewandt. „Denken Sie, wir könnten uns auf die Krisenregelung berufen? Es wäre natürlich ein gewisser Verwaltungsaufwand, und ich könnte die Verantwortung als Mentorin nicht übernehmen, weil mir die entsprechenden Qualifikationen fehlen. Aber wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, diese Lücke zu füllen… Es wäre auf jeden Fall eine wesentlich bessere Lösung, als ihn ins St. Mungo zu bringen. Das würde die Sache für ihn nur verschlimmern, denke ich. Severus braucht eine Umgebung, in der er sich wohl fühlt, und Menschen, denen er vertraut. Und mit Vertrauen hat er immer noch gewisse Probleme.“

   Einen langen Augenblick hatte Monica Lupin schweigend dagesessen und ernsthaft über die Frage nachgedacht, dann hatte sie Poppy zugenickt. „Fordern Sie die Unterlagen an. Das heißt, falls Ginny nichts dagegen einzuwenden hat, natürlich.“

   Abwartend hatten die Blicke der beiden Frauen auf ihr geruht, und Ginny, absolut ohne die geringste Ahnung, was sie von ihr erwarteten, hatte verwirrt zurückgeschaut. „Was?“

   Poppy Pomfrey hatte es ihr schließlich erklärt. Es gab eine Sonderregelung für den seltenen Fall, dass ein Patient eine besondere Umgebung oder eben einen bestimmten Menschen für seine Genesung brauchte – und der betreffende Mensch noch kein ausgebildeter Heiler war. Wenn derjenige nachweisen konnte, dass seine Anwesenheit für den Patienten notwendig war, und sich ein Heiler mit den entsprechenden Fachqualifikationen als Mentor zur Verfügung stellte, konnte eine Ausnahme gemacht werden.

   Der Mentor war dazu verpflichtet, sein Wissen und seine Fähigkeiten so gut wie möglich mit dem sogenannten „Heiler in Kriegs- oder Krisenzeiten“ zu teilen, dessen Arbeit zu überwachen und, schlussendlich, auch die Verantwortung zu übernehmen, falls etwas bei der ganzen Sache schief ging.

   Die Ernennung war eine Ministeriumsangelegenheit. Ein Ministeriumsheiler sah sich den Fall an, und sowohl Mentor als auch Schüler mussten einen bindenden magischen Vertrag unterschreiben, um die Sicherheit des Patienten zu gewährleisten.

   In diesem Augenblick war Madam Pomfrey unterwegs, um sich mit dem Ministerium in Verbindung zu setzen, damit die Medizinische Abteilung jemanden herschicken konnte, der dafür zuständig war. Sie hatte die Hoffnung geäußert, dass sie mit der Unterstützung von Kingsley vielleicht noch an diesem Abend einen der zuständigen Beamten treffen könnten. Der dann mit etwas Glück Ginnys Ernennung absegnen würde…

   „Ich hab heute das erste Mal von dieser Regelung gehört“, gestand Ginny leise, als sie ihren Blick wieder von Snape abwandte. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich hab die Bücher mit diesem ganzen Verwaltungskram einfach nur kurz überflogen, aber sowas hat bisher auch sonst noch niemand erwähnt, nicht mal im Heilkunde-Unterricht. – Ist das wirklich so selten, dass ein Patient nicht im St. Mungo landet? Ich meine… Mum musste sich nicht vom Ministerium ernennen lassen, als Ron angeblich mit Griselkrätze daheim im Bett gelegen hat, während er mit Harry und Hermine die Horkruxe gesucht hat, oder?“

   „Bei den schwereren Fällen ist das wirklich selten“, entgegnete Mo ruhig, „und diese Regelung gilt wirklich nur für Patienten, die rund um die Uhr Pflege brauchen. Damit soll unter anderem verhindert werden, dass sich jemand zum Beispiel um eine kranke Erbtante kümmert und sie währenddessen… ähm… _versehentlich_ zu Tode pflegt, um schneller an das begehrte Familienvermögen zu kommen. Früher gab es eine Menge solcher Fälle, deswegen wurde so ein Missbrauch offiziell unterbunden. Das Ganze gilt nicht für Kranke, die mit Drachenpocken oder so etwas zuhause im Bett liegen. Da würde ein gelegentlicher Hausbesuch des örtlichen Heilers genügen. Manchmal übernimmt das in abgelegenen Gebieten sogar der ansässige Apotheker, wenn er entsprechende Qualifikationen in der Zaubertrankkunde vorweisen kann. Oder einer der Ärzte vom St. Mungo appariert hin und wieder dorthin und behält die Situation im Auge. Severus allerdings…“

   Sie seufzte und stand auf, um zum Bett zu gehen. „Severus wird wirklich 24 Stunden pro Tag Betreuung brauchen, Ginny“, betonte sie sehr ernst. „Ich weiß, du bist die beste Wahl, weil er dir vertraut und er sich bei euch Jungvolk sicherer fühlt als beispielsweise in Poppys Krankenflügel. Diese Sicherheit ist wichtig für ihn, vergiss das niemals. Du hast schon bewiesen, dass du mit ihm zurechtkommst, dass du dich auch mal gegen dein Herz entscheiden kannst, wenn das das Beste für ihn ist, und du hast in diesem kurzen Praktikum schon genug über die Anwendung von Alter Magie in der Heilkunde gelernt. Severus hat Vertrauen zu dir und deinen Freunden. Das ist der Grund, warum auch wir dir in dieser Sache vertrauen.“

   Und weshalb Mo selber das Risiko auf sich nahm, für Ginnys Fehler zur Verantwortung gezogen zu werden… falls irgendetwas in dieser Art passieren sollte. Ginny war klar, was das bedeuten konnte. Wenn sie Severus irgendwie schadete, würde Monica ihre Zulassung als Heilerin verlieren oder im schlimmsten Fall vielleicht sogar in Askaban landen. Und Ginny mit ihr.

   Es war eine wirklich ernste Angelegenheit, das hatte Poppy ihr eindringlich klar gemacht. Wenn etwas dabei schiefging, konnte sie ihre Ausbildung zur Heilerin vergessen. Die Konsequenz war unter anderem ein lebenslanges Berufsverbot in allen Heil- und Pflegeberufen; sie würde nicht einmal Zaubertrankkunde studieren oder in einer Apotheke arbeiten dürfen. Doch diese Aussichten würden Ginny nicht davon abhalten, die notwendigen Schritte zu unternehmen. Severus brauchte ihre Hilfe, und sie hatte nicht vor, es zu versauen.

   Sie rutschte ebenfalls von ihrem Stuhl und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, direkt neben die Waliserin. „Ich lasse ihn jetzt auf keinen Fall hängen, Mo. Ich hab ihm versprochen, auf ihn aufzupassen und ihm zu helfen. Und wenn diese offizielle Ernennung dafür nötig ist, dann muss es eben sein.“

   Schweigend saßen die beiden bei Snape auf dem Rand des Bettes, bis die Tür aufgeschoben wurde und eine ziemlich verfroren aussehende Poppy in die dämmrige Hütte trat, umwirbelt von dicken Schneeflocken. Ihr dicht auf den Fersen war ein kleiner, dürrer Mann mit schulterlangem weißem Haar, der aussah, als würde der kleinste Windhauch ihn davontragen wie ein loses Blatt. Er trug einen maigrünen Umhang mit einem eingestickten Symbol auf Brusthöhe: ein großes M, mittig geteilt durch einen Zauberstab und umrahmt von zwei stilisierten Händen – das Zeichen der Medizinischen Abteilung des Ministeriums.

   „Aah“, bemerkte er und musterte Ginny mit freundlich zwinkernden, stahlblauen Augen, die sie entfernt an die von Dumbledore erinnerten. „Ja, ich verstehe, was Sie meinen, Poppy. Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm, nicht wahr? Guten Abend, mein Kind.“

   Ein weiterer Blick streifte den schlafenden Tränkemeister, und das dürre Männlein war mit ein paar raschen Schritten am Bett und zog eine winzige Tasche aus seinem Umhang. Mit dem Zauberstab angetippt, vergrößerte sie sich rasch zu einer ausgebeulten alten Ledertasche, der Heilertasche von Ginny nicht unähnlich, und der alte Zauberer setzte sich neben Severus an den Bettrand. Die beiden Hexen machten ihm rasch Platz.

   Stumm sah Ginny zu, wie die Hände des Heilers den schlanken Körper abtasteten. Er schien keinen Zauberstab zu brauchen, um an seine Informationen zu kommen.

   „Wiederholte Anwendung des Cruciatus über viele Jahre hinweg, dürfte wohl mit seiner Nebenbeschäftigung zusammenhängen… einige kaum verheilte Nervenschäden von neueren Angriffen, vermutlich innerhalb der letzten zwei bis drei Monate. Gereizte Magenschleimhaut, erhöhte Temperatur sowie Anzeichen von Unterkühlung... ich vermute, er hatte kürzlich einen heftigen Fieberanfall? Völlige Erschöpfung, sowohl physisch als auch psychisch, und deutliche Hinweise auf Panikattacken in den letzten Wochen. Erstaunlich, dass er so lange durchgehalten hat. Er  muss einen wirklich starken Willen haben, aber irgendwann ist für jeden der Punkt erreicht… Ich vermute, deswegen sind wir hier, nicht wahr, Poppy?“

   Er warf der Schulheilerin einen fragenden Blick zu, und sie nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Der kleine Mann deckte Severus sorgfältig wieder zu, legte dann sehr behutsam die Fingerspitzen an dessen Schläfen und runzelte die Stirn. „Oh, ein Okklumentiker, das ist interessant. Natürliche Begabung, aber zu oft und zu stark angewandt, das wird für Migräneanfälle sorgen. Dieser Junge braucht dringend eine Auszeit.“

   Er seufzte und sah mitfühlend auf den Professor hinunter. „Na schön, da gibt es nichts, was mich wirklich wundern würde, wenn man seine Vorgeschichte bedenkt, aber die Ergebnisse sind auch nicht besonders zufriedenstellend. Akuter Schlafmangel, Nervosität, stark untergewichtig… Sie werden ihn zuerst mal anständig aufpäppeln müssen, bevor Sie die größeren Probleme in Angriff nehmen können, denke ich“, sprach der alte Mann nach einer kurzen Pause weiter, während der er eine Hand auf Snapes Stirn gelegt und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

   „Oh, entschuldigen Sie, die Damen“, setzte er lächelnd hinzu, „ich habe vergessen mich vorzustellen… Apollo Derwent, Chefheiler des Medizinischen Dienstes im Zaubereiministerium. Tut mir leid, ich war bis zum endgültigen Sieg über den Unnennbaren aktiver Heiler im St. Mungo, bevor Shacklebolt mich ins Ministerium geholt hat – für mich kommt immer noch der Patient zuerst. Scheine diese Angewohnheit einfach nicht ablegen zu können. Und ich möchte es auch gar nicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Menschen sind mir doch etwas wichtiger als Papierkram. Ich bin kein Verwaltungstyp.“

   Er erhob sich und reichte erst Monica, dann Ginny die Hand. Sein Griff war überraschend fest für einen so alten Zauberer, und er strahlte eine Ruhe und Autorität aus, die sicherlich das Ergebnis vieler Jahrzehnte Berufserfahrung war. „Schön, ich nehme an, Poppy hat Sie bereits über die gesetzlichen Regelungen und die rechtlichen Dinge informiert, mein Kind?“

   Bei jedem anderen hätte es Ginny gestört, als „Kind“ bezeichnet zu werden, doch bei Heiler Derwent machte ihr das überhaupt nichts aus. Er hatte eine freundliche Art, nicht im Geringsten herablassend, und schien direkt durch ihre Augen in ihre Seele sehen zu können. Sie hätte ihm ohne Weiteres ihr Leben anvertraut, ohne ihn auch nur zu kennen.

   „Ja, Sir“, gab sie leise zurück, und als er sie anlächelte, fühlte sie die gleiche Ruhe in sich wachsen, wie er sie ausstrahlte. War er ein aktiver Empath wie Monica? Und sein Familienname war ihr vertraut…

   „Sind Sie verwandt mit Dilys Derwent, Sir?“ erkundigte sie sich, als sie sich an die kleine schwarze Flasche mit dem Migränetrank erinnerte, den Snape immer vorrätig hatte.

   „In direkter Linie“, bestätigte der kleine Heiler fröhlich, „und ich habe ihr vermutlich meine Talente zu verdanken. Eine großartige Heilerin und Ausbilderin, wie man mir gesagt hat – und eine wirklich heitere Natur. Wann immer ich im St. Mungo bin, besuche ich ihr Porträt für eine nette kleine Unterhaltung. Sie hat ein etwas lockeres Mundwerk und ist eine echte Klatschtante, aber ich durfte schon des Öfteren von ihrem unglaublichen Fachwissen profitieren. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ihre Versuche, mich mit diversen Medihexen zu verkuppeln, ein wenig lästig sind.“

   Er zwinkerte ihr vergnügt zu. „Aus welcher Familie Sie kommen, müssen Sie mir nicht erst sagen, meine Liebe. Ginevra, nicht wahr? Ich war bei Ihrer Geburt dabei, müssen Sie wissen. Molly war so glücklich, endlich eine Tochter zu bekommen… Es ist keine große Überraschung für mich, dass Sie in ihre Fußstapfen treten.“

   Verwirrt sah Ginny von dem dürren Männchen zu Poppy, die verhalten schmunzelte. „Hab ich was verpasst?“

   Poppy Pomfrey räusperte sich, und mit einer kleinen Verbeugung bedeutete Heiler Derwent ihr, ihrer Praktikantin alles zu erklären. Die Schulheilerin trat zu Ginny und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. „Es ist schon Jahrzehnte her, seit das Ministerium jemanden zum Heiler in Kriegs- oder Krisenzeiten ernannt hat, Ginny. Die letzte junge Frau, die diesen Weg gewählt hat, tat dies während der frühen Siebziger Jahre, als Lord Voldemort das erste Mal auf dem Weg zur Macht war. Sie hatte die Ausbildung zur Heilerin begonnen, sie dann allerdings abgebrochen, weil sie ihren ersten Sohn erwartete. Aber auch wenn sie damals kein aktives Mitglied des Phönixordens war, hat sie doch ihre Fähigkeiten in den Dienst der Sache gestellt… Molly Weasley war nicht nur die gute Seele für das Sichere Dorf des Ordens, sondern wurde auch zur Heilerin für alle, die dort Zuflucht gefunden haben. Viele der älteren Ordensmitglieder verdanken ihr ihr Leben. Sie sind damals mit ihren Verletzungen lieber zu Molly gegangen als ins St. Mungo, weil das Krankenhaus unter der Beobachtung des Ministeriums stand und niemand mehr genau wusste, wem er wirklich trauen konnte.“

   „Meine Mum?“ flüsterte Ginny erstaunt. Sie hatte nichts davon gewusst; ihre Eltern sprachen kaum über den Ersten Zaubererkrieg, schon gar nicht mit ihren Kindern. Doch als sie genauer darüber nachdachte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich ihre Mutter sehr gut bei einer solchen Tätigkeit vorstellen konnte.

   „Ja, Kindchen, Ihre Mutter“, bestätigte Derwent mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Und sie war einfach wundervoll. Eine Schande, dass sie ihre Ausbildung niemals beendet hat. Aber bei so einer großen Familie ist das durchaus verständlich, nicht wahr? Schön zu wissen, dass sie ihre Gabe an Sie weitergegeben hat. Die Welt braucht Menschen wie Sie beide.“

   Der kleine Mann setzte sich wieder, zog sie neben sich auf die Bettkante und griff nach ihrer rechten Hand: „Erlauben Sie? Ich würde mir gern Ihre Talente etwas genauer ansehen, Ginevra.“

   Ginny nickte und sah zu, wie er ihre Hand zwischen seine beiden nahm und konzentriert die Augen schloss. Schließlich sah er strahlend zu ihr auf. „In der Tat, Poppy, eine latente Heilerin. Und ich möchte beinahe meinen Zauberstab darauf verwetten, dass Miss Ginevra sämtliche Anforderungen erfüllt, um in ein paar Jahren und mit der entsprechenden Förderung eine vollwertige Heilerin zu werden… eine seltene Kombination heutzutage, aber umso besser, wenn wir das aktuelle Problem betrachten, nicht wahr?“

   Der alte Heiler tätschelte kurz Ginnys Hand, stand dann auf und begann in seiner Tasche zu kramen. „Wenn niemand Einwände hat, werden wir die Bindezeremonie relativ kurz halten, damit der junge Mann hier so viel ungestörten Schlaf wie möglich bekommt. Ich nehme doch an, Sie werden die Mentorin sein, meine Liebe?“ setzte er an Monica gewandt hinzu. „Ich kenne Poppy schon seit Jahrzehnten, und ich weiß, dass ihr der stablose Aspekt des Heilens leider nicht geschenkt wurde. Gestatten Sie mir, Ihre Fähigkeiten zu sehen? Und würden Sie mir Ihren Namen verraten?“

   „Natürlich. Monica Lupin. Ist mir eine Ehre, Sir.“ Mit einem kleinen Lächeln reichte Monica ihm die Hand, und Apollo Derwent nahm sie zwischen seine beiden. Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken ließ er sie gleich darauf wieder los. „Sehr schön, Liebes, Sie sind genau die Richtige für diese Aufgabe. Sogar Ihre Farben sind beinahe identisch, das ist ein großer Vorteil.“

   Mit einer überraschend flüssigen Bewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und eine Rolle maigrünes Pergament aus der Tasche. „In Ordnung, lassen Sie uns den Papierkram hinter uns bringen, damit Miss Weasley sich offiziell um den armen Jungen kümmern darf, ja?“

   Derwent schwang seinen Zauberstab, und das Pergament rollte sich auf dem Nachttisch aus. In der rechten oberen Ecke erkannte Ginny das gleiche Symbol wie auf dem Umhang des Heilers, darunter stand in großen verschlungenen Buchstaben: „Ernennung zur Heilerin / zum Heiler in Kriegs- und Krisenzeiten durch die Medizinische Abteilung des Zaubereiministeriums einschließlich des bindenden Kontrakts zwischen Mentor/in und Schüler/in“.

  Doch statt jeder Menge Regelungen, Paragraphen und sonstiger für einen normalen Menschen völlig unverständlicher Fachworte fanden sich darunter nur drei schlichte Linien, hinter jeder davon ein Kreis ungefähr von der Größe eines Knuts. Fragend sah sie den alten Heiler an.

   „Ach, Sie wundern sich wohl über den Mangel an Ministeriumsgeschwafel?“ lachte er und erklärte auf ihr Nicken hin: „Es wäre eine völlig sinnlose Pergament- und Tintenverschwendung, auf jedem Vertrag noch einmal den ganzen Gesetzestext zu notieren, wenn man die entsprechenden Texte doch im Ministerium einsehen kann, finden Sie nicht? Vor allem, wenn der Ernennung ohnehin immer eine Belehrung über die gesetzlichen Grundlagen vorausgehen muss. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube, das ist so ziemlich das Klügste, was der Medizinischen Verwaltung seit ihrer Gründung eingefallen ist.“ Er kicherte leise über seinen eigenen Scherz, und auch Ginny und Monica mussten lachen.

   Poppy nickte zustimmend: „Damit haben Sie verdammt Recht, Apollo. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn diese Verbesserung auf Ihrem Mist gewachsen wäre.“

   „Und wie üblich würden Sie damit richtig liegen, meine Liebe.“ Apollo Derwent grinste vergnügt, tippte das Pergament kurz mit seinem Zauberstab an, worauf hinter jedem Kreis das aktuelle Datum erschien, und holte dann eine Feder und ein kleines Tintenfass aus seiner Tasche. Er setzte seinen Namen auf die oberste der drei Linien, steckte die Feder ins Tintenfass und stupste dann mit dem Zauberstab gegen den Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand. Aus der Fingerspitze trat ein einzelner Tropfen Blut hervor, und der alte Zauberer legte den Finger in den gezeichneten Kreis – worauf die bisher schwarze Tinte golden zu glühen begann.

   „Miss Weasley“, sagte er dann freundlich. „Kommen Sie bitte zu mir, mein Kind, und beantworten Sie die Fragen, die ich Ihnen im Auftrag des Ministeriums stellen werde. Miss Lupin, bitte gesellen Sie sich ebenfalls zu uns.“

   Ginny stand auf und trat gemeinsam mit Monica zu dem kleinen Mann, der sie aufmerksam ins Auge fasste und ihnen bedeutete, ihre Zauberstäbe herauszuholen. Er wirkte kurz verblüfft, als Mo ihm erklärte, dass sie ausnahmslos stablose Magie praktizierte und keinen Zauberstab besaß, ließ sie dann aber stattdessen einfach ihre Hand über Ginnys Stabhand legen.

   „Miss Ginevra Weasley, erklären Sie sich bereit, der Ernennung zur Heilerin in Krisenzeiten durch den Medizinischen Dienst des Zaubereiministeriums zuzustimmen und sich im Zuge dieser Tätigkeit an das Ethik-Edikt zu halten?“

   „Das tue ich“, sagte Ginny ruhig.

   „Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass Sie die Verantwortung für die Gesundheit und das Wohlergehen der Menschen tragen, die Sie als Heilerin betreuen?“

   „Das ist mir bewusst.“

   „Und werden Sie mit all Ihrer Kraft und all Ihren Fähigkeiten dafür sorgen, dass Ihre Patienten jegliche Hilfe bekommen, die sie benötigen?“

   „Das werde ich“, versprach Ginny mit fester Stimme, und Heiler Derwent lächelte ihr strahlend zu, bevor er sich an Mo wandte: „Miss Monica Lupin, nehmen Sie die Berufung zur Mentorin von Miss Ginevra Weasley an?“

   „Das tue ich.“ Monica nickte ernst.

   „Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass Sie für das Handeln und die möglichen Fehler ihres Schützlings zur Verantwortung gezogen werden können?“

   „Das ist mir bewusst.“

   „Und werden Sie mit all Ihrer Kraft und all Ihren Fähigkeiten dafür sorgen, dass Ihr Schützling alles Notwendige von Ihnen lernt, und dass dessen Patienten jegliche Unterstützung bekommen, die sie benötigen?“

   „Das werde ich“, versicherte Mo und drückte kurz Ginnys Hand.

   Chefheiler Apollo Derwent nickte mit einem sanften Schmunzeln und reichte erst Ginny und dann Monica die Feder, damit sie ihre Unterschriften auf das Pergament setzen konnten. Danach besiegelten die beiden ebenfalls mit einem Tropfen ihres Blutes den bindenden magischen Vertrag, und auch ihre Namenszüge strahlten plötzlich golden auf dem grünen Pergament.

   Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen rollte der kleine Mann den Vertrag zusammen, steckte ihn zusammen mit Tinte und Feder wieder in seine Tasche und bemerkte fröhlich: „Gut, damit wäre der offizielle Teil abgeschlossen, meine Damen. Vielleicht gönnen Sie mir noch eine rasche Tasse Tee, bevor ich mich wieder in den Schneesturm hinauswage?“ Er zwinkerte ihnen munter zu, und Ginny reichte ihm bereitwillig eine der riesigen Tassen von Hagrid.

   Gleich darauf saßen Poppy, Monica und Heiler Derwent auf dem Bettrand, der einfacher zu erreichen war als die hohen Sitzflächen der riesigen Küchenstühle. Ginny dagegen hatte sich zu Severus unter die warmen Decken gelegt, auf einen Ellbogen gestützt und den freien Arm um ihn geschlungen, als sein Schlaf wieder einmal sehr unruhig wurde.

   „Ich dachte mir schon, dass Sie diese Methode bevorzugen würden“, bemerkte Derwent anerkennend und legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen einen meiner persönlichen Tricks zu zeigen…“

   Erstaunt spürte Ginny, wie Wärme durch ihre Hand floss, und schloss auf Anweisung des Heilers die Augen. Sie hatte eine grobe Ahnung von leuchtenden Farben: das strahlende Gold, das sie im Unterricht bei Monica immer gesehen hatte – zweifellos ihre eigene magische Energie – und ein kräftiger Bronzeton, der sich mit dem Gold verband.

   In ihrem Geist hörte sie die sanfte Stimme von Apollo Derwent: „Das sind unsere beiden Farben, Ginevra, ich denke, das ist Ihnen klar. Und jetzt versuchen Sie die magische Energie unter Ihrer Hand zu sehen.“

   Langsam und suchend tastete sich Ginnys Magie bis zu ihrer Handfläche vor, wo sie ein sattes Grün entdeckte, das sie an ein dichtes Blätterdach im Sommer erinnerte. Es flackerte unruhig, und Derwent sprach leise weiter: „Das ist die Energie Ihres Schützlings. Es sind zwar nur sehr wenige Hexen und Zauberer in der Lage, Auren sehen zu können, aber seien Sie versichert, die Farbe der persönlichen Aura ist immer die gleiche wie die der magischen Energie… doch das nur am Rande. Wenn Sie Ihre eigene Kraft beim Heilen ein wenig schonen wollen – und das wird bei Ihrer jetzigen Aufgabe dringend notwendig sein – dann versuchen Sie die Energien vorher ein wenig anzugleichen. Heiler haben immer Farbtöne zwischen sehr hellem Gold und sehr dunkler Bronze, und diese Farben können bewusst an alle anderen angeglichen werden. Die Intention allein genügt bereits. Stellen Sie sich einfach vor, wie Ihre Farbe sich an das Grün anpasst… Es ist nur eine Übungssache, mein Kind. Und je besser Sie sich anpassen können, umso weniger anstrengend werden Sie es danach finden, Ihre Energie zum Heilen weiterzugeben. Verstehen Sie?“

   Versuchsweise dachte Ginny an die Sommersonne, die durch die Bäume im Verbotenen Wald schien und sie zum Leuchten brachte, und spürte Derwents Lächeln in ihrem Inneren. „Genau so, mein Mädchen. Sie sind ein sehr visueller Mensch, das wird Ihnen die Sache sehr leicht machen. Und auch Ihrem Schützling. Denn, einmal auf diese Weise verbunden, wird seine Magie die Ihre als freundlich oder sogar als verwandt anerkennen. Sein magischer Kern wird daher nicht versuchen, die fremde Magie abzuwehren, und das wird ihm sinnlose Anstrengung ersparen und Ihnen beiden das Ganze erleichtern. – Gut, ich denke, das genügt. Sie haben das Prinzip verstanden, und die Grundlage für Ihre neue Beziehung ist geschaffen.“

   „Wow“, hauchte Ginny und öffnete die Augen, um den alten Zauberer bewundernd anzusehen. „Danke, Sir.“

   Mit einem fröhlichen Zwinkern drückte er kurz ihre Schulter. „Es war mir ein ausgesprochenes Vergnügen, mein Kind. Ich hoffe, ich werde in absehbarer Zeit darüber informiert, dass sich eine gewisse Ginevra Weasley für eine Ausbildungsstelle im St. Mungo beworben hat. Sollte das der Fall sein, werde ich mich natürlich gern für Ihre Einstellung einsetzen. Die Welt hat viel zu wenige Talente wie Sie… Aber vorläufig haben Sie Wichtigeres zu tun.“

   Er warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf den Mann in ihren Armen, der sich eng an sie gekuschelt hatte, und Ginny – durch ihre vorherige magische Verbindung immer noch sehr empfänglich für seine Magie – spürte deutlich seine Besorgnis. Sie nickte ihm zu.

   „Ginny, ich werde nachher gleich mit Minerva sprechen“, sagte Madam Pomfrey leise. „Ich denke, es ist am besten für Severus, wenn er so rasch wie möglich etwas Abstand zwischen sich und die Schule bringt. Sie sollten schon morgen früh nach London abreisen. Helfen Sie ihm beim Packen, sobald er wach ist, und nutzen Sie den Kamin im Schulleiterbüro. Mr Potter kann Ihnen Ihre persönlichen Dinge ja später mitbringen. Ich werde Sie vom Unterricht entschuldigen und seine Stunden übernehmen.“

   Ginny nickte nur. Natürlich hatte Poppy Recht. Es würde Snape nicht besonders gut tun, noch einen Tag in dieser Umgebung verbringen zu müssen, und am Grimmauldplatz würde er sich wesentlich sicherer fühlen. Außerdem hatte sie nicht vor, ihn auch nur eine einzige Minute aus den Augen zu lassen, also würde sie den Unterricht ohnehin nicht besuchen können. Und ein Tag, den sie ganz allein in dem alten Haus verbringen würden, war genau das, was sie beide brauchten, um sich in ihrer neuen „Partnerschaft“ ein bisschen besser einzuleben.

   Severus würde sicher ein bisschen Zeit brauchen, um sich zu beruhigen und eine Menge Schlaf nachzuholen, während Ginny ihre magische Verbindung noch etwas verstärken wollte. Und das ging wesentlich einfacher, wenn das Haus nicht voller Leute war, die ihre Ferien genießen wollten.

   Mo kramte in ihrer eigenen Heilertasche, nahm einen Karton mit winzigen Phiolen und eine Flasche heraus und reichte sie Ginny. „Hier, das wirst du beides brauchen. In den Phiolen ist Solacius-Trank, eine Entwicklung der Wissenschaftler von Rowan. Eine Phiole enthält die normale Dosis für einen kompletten Tag, ich würde dir aber raten, zumindest morgen die doppelte Dosis anzuwenden; das ist die ideale Menge bei derartigen Notfällen. Der Trank unterdrückt heftige Emotionen und entspannt die Muskeln, du solltest also gut auf deinen Professor aufpassen. Kann sein, dass er für eine Weile ein bisschen albern ist, und er wird sich ohne Hilfe nicht groß bewegen können. Aber ich nehme an, die meiste Zeit wird er schlafen oder zumindest dösen. Abends solltest du ihm den Schlaftrank geben, damit er tief und traumlos schlafen kann… keine Sorge, die beiden Tränke sind für die gemeinsame Anwendung konzipiert. Und mit dem Fiebertrank gibt´s auch keine Probleme, falls du ihm den nochmal geben musst.“

   Die junge Heilerin lächelte Ginny zu und fuhr fort: „Erschrick nicht, falls dein Patient nach dem Aufwachen leichte Anzeichen einer Depression zeigt. Das ist völlig normal, wenn nach einer doppelten Dosis Solacius die Wirkung nachlässt. Ich hab dir aufgeschrieben, in welchen Abständen und Mengen du die Tränke verabreichen solltest, in Ordnung? Der arme Kerl muss sich jetzt erst mal richtig erholen. Das bedeutet: viel schlafen, viel essen, und viel Ginny. Mindestens bis Weihnachten.“

   Sie grinste kurz, und Ginny kicherte leise. „Wow, ich schätze, er wird wirklich begeistert sein.“

   „Mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird es überleben, ein bisschen bemuttert zu werden“, beruhigte Mo sie. „Und er wird deine Nähe brauchen. Du wirst deinen Professor anfangs vermutlich gar nicht wiedererkennen. Er ist in diesem Zustand schrecklich verwundbar, also sei sehr sanft mit ihm. Wenn es Probleme gibt, bin ich nur einen Kamin entfernt, aber du bist ja bisher auch immer gut mit ihm klargekommen. Du hast ein Händchen für den Mann, Ginny. Vertrau einfach auf dein Gefühl. Was noch wichtig ist: erledigt alltägliche Dinge – wenn ihr ihm beim Umziehen helft und Ähnliches – möglichst auf Muggelart, vor allem die anderen. Zu viel fremde Magie würde ihm nicht gut tun.“

   „Okay“, sagte Ginny leise, den Blick auf ihren Lehrer gerichtet. Sie nahm gerade den vierten Schluck von ihrem Tee, als der schlafende Mann sich zu ihr umdrehte und einen Arm um sie schlang. Heiler Derwent lächelte milde bei diesem Anblick und strich Snape behutsam übers Haar: „Alles wird gut, mein Junge, bei Miss Weasley sind Sie in den besten Händen. Schlafen Sie tief und traumlos bis zum Morgen.“

   Poppy Pomfrey und Monica Lupin begleiteten den Ministeriumsheiler eine halbe Stunde später zurück zum Schloss, von wo er über Minervas Kamin nach Hause reisen wollte. Ginny grübelte noch eine ganze Weile, ob der alte Zauberer tatsächlich die gleichen empathischen Fähigkeiten hatte wie Monica – und ob seine an Severus gerichteten Worte wirklich nur beruhigende Worte gewesen waren… oder vielleicht eine Art Zauber für ruhigen Schlaf?

   Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, ohne dass ihr Schützling nachts auch nur einmal hochgeschreckt war, war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass es tatsächlich ein Zauber gewesen sein musste.


End file.
